


what do you do when your rival bridal carries you away from danger?

by citrus_octopus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Castaliet, F/F, Fluff, mild rivals to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_octopus/pseuds/citrus_octopus
Summary: random castaliet fluff that I wrote in one sitting after seeing a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra), castaspella/juliet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	what do you do when your rival bridal carries you away from danger?

“There’s too many of them, we have to retreat”

“Why? You afraid of a challenge?”

“With all due respect your majesty, we are vastly outnumbered and it would be in Mystacor’s best interest to-“

*BANG*

Whatever was In Mystacor’s best interest the general didn’t get a chance to say as Castaspella lay sprawled on the ground before her, clutching her left arm. In one fluid motion- Juliet scooped her up and held her close to her armoured chest, one arm under the sorceress’ knees the other supporting her back. She sprinted away from the oncoming bots, Casta’s head nestled snuggly in the crook of her neck, groaning and thrashing in Juliet’s arms.

“What are you doing!?, p- put me down!”

“I’m saving your ass clearly”

“I can handle myself”

“I’m aware, but your stubbornness is going to get you killed”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the gates of the floating city Juliet panted heavily, red in the face, her joints throbbed painfully in protest of the journey. She was greeted by a goat-like sorcerer, worry flashed across his face as he laid eyes on the woman in Juliet’s arms.

“L-lady Castaspella! Oh general is she alright? Do you want me to call upon the healers I can-“

“No- I’ll deal with her”

Juliet almost scoffed at the man’s question- _of course_ Casta wasn’t alright, though, she was surprised at the defensiveness in her own voice. The sorceress just looked so frail in her grasp, protectiveness and some other emotion the general _couldn’t quite place_ surged through her with every glance.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Three flights of stairs and many concerned looks later, Juliet pushed open the heavy doors to Castaspella’s personal quarters careful as to not disturb her injury and laid her on the silver laced sheets of her mattress.

“Come on Casta, you have to sit up”

The queen only grunted in response and used her uninjured arm to push herself into a sitting position, hissing in pain as the fabric of her cape brushed the burn.

“Good, now. Where do you keep your medicine?”

Another grunt

“Casta!”

“Fine! Cabinet above the desk, left side”

Juliet scanned the bottle laden cabinet, eventually setting her eyes on a flask filled with clear liquid, pouring a small amount onto a cotton flannel.

“Stop squirming”

“I don’t _‘squirm_ ’”

She flinched as Juliet began to clean the wound, the medicine seeping into the damaged skin.

“It burns” Castaspella spoke through gritted teeth grasping at the fabric of her robe, her knuckles turning a ghostly white.

“I know now be still”

“It hurts”

“If it hurts it’s because you’re struggling”

Castaspella mumbled something unintelligible but Juliet could definitely make out the words ‘Light spinner’, ‘fucking bitch’, and a long string of other profanities she shan’t ever repeat, let alone think to emerge from the mouth of royalty.

“Hush, and for the last time- stop moving”

“Shut up” she snapped and made an irritated face- this situation was clearly bothering her more than she chose to let on. Her hips twitched as bandages were applied and so the general lifted her free hand to press against her hipbone, holding her in place so that she could no longer squirm as much as she was. Ignoring the light flush that dusted Castaspella’s cheeks, focused on the matter at hand.

“There. All better”

Castaspella mumbled something akin to a thanks and stared away from the general, turning to lay on her side, it was quite late after all.

“You can’t possibly sleep in those sorceress’ robes, come now are you sure you don’t need my help”

“I am perfectly capable of dressing myself general, if you would” She gestured toward the door.

“I will be right outside. Do call if you need anything”

Juliet slipped out the door, it closing automatically behind her- magic- she presumed. Some rustling could be heard through the wood, another string of curses and the distinct clatter of gold on wood which she assumed was the crown always perched atop the queen’s head. Some footsteps, a set of drawers, the signature ‘whoosh’ of fabric and-

“Uhm, Juliet, could- could you- could you come in please?”

When she re-entered the room Casta was turned away from the door, her uninjured arm wrapped around her torso slung across her silk pajamas.

“Your majesty are you alright?”

“Yes I-uh _icanttiemyrobe”_

 _“_ I apologise but I can’t hear you one bit”

“I just- I.. I need you to- to tie my robe”

Even from behind, the tell-tale flush of Casta’s usually pale skin was painfully obvious to the general. She raised an eyebrow

“Can’t you just,” she waved her hand “magic it?”

“Even with magic, I need both of my hands _functioning”_

 _“_ Well I’m going to need you to move your arm and turn around”

The queen tensed and turned on her heel, her eyes glued to the floor and arm still in place. With the two women facing the cause of her embarrassment was clear, her silk robe was layered above…

Nothing.

She was covered enough as to not be *indecent*, a pair of matching shorts covered her lover half however the middle of her chest was completely bare.

“A bit forward of you your majesty”

“Just shut up and help me you insufferable-“

“Yeah, yeah come ‘ere”

The elven general most definitely took her time, choosing to tie the sorceress’ robe in a complicated bow, savoring the look on her face- a welcome change from her usually arrogant exterior.

“Are you done yet?” Castaspella asked, exasperated eyes locked on the ceiling, wishing she could rub away the painful red of her cheeks.

“Not quite, one lastttttt touch”

“Whatever do you mea- ah!”

She was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against her cheek.

“there,” Juliet chuckled “ _now_ I’m done”

“What, how dar-“

But Juliet had gone, Leaving Casta the same colour as her crimson robe, her hand resting atop the dark lipstick mark the general had surely left, a faint smile toying at the corner of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing so I apologise if it's not up to standard, I only write for self indulgence ^_^


End file.
